


My Head Told My Heart (Let Love Grow)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Do not post to another site, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Mild Angst, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Just the story of two nerds, falling in love through the years. Just two nerds, falling in love with their soulmate.Written for my lovely QPPs birthday! Love you, Alya!!





	My Head Told My Heart (Let Love Grow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOtherAlya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherAlya/gifts).



> This is literally pure fluff, hope you like this Alya!!

Patton squealed and bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement as he watched the purple letters slowly crawl their way across his arm. After months of waiting, his soulmate was finally writing back to him! 

 

**_Hello, Patton. My name is Virgil_ ** _ ,  _ his soulmate wrote in looping, gorgeous script. Patton squealed and grabbed his favourite light blue pen and began to write back. 

 

_ Hey, Virgil! It’s nice to meet you. Do you like dogs?  _ Patton wrote, excitement shaking his hands and making his messy script almost illegible. It took a few minutes, but Virgil wrote back, a simple  _ Yes _ near his elbow. Patton beamed and giggled a bit before launching into his series of questions he wanted to ask his soulmate. 

 

_ Do you like cats?  _ **_Yes._ **

_ Do you like to bake?  _ **_No, I can’t bake to save my life._ **

_ How old are you?  _ **_10._ ** _ Funny, I’m 10 too!  _

_ What do you like to do for fun? _ **_I listen to music, I draw, I write poetry… boring stuff._ ** _ That’s not boring, that sounds really cool!  _ **_You think so?_ ** _ Yes!  _

_ Where do you live?  _ **_Madison, Wisconsin. You?_ ** _ I’m from Florida! Gainesville, to be exact.  _ **_Cool, I’ve always wanted to go to Florida._ **

_ What are your friends like?  _ **_I only have one. His name’s Logan._ ** _ Ooh! He sounds cool! Could I meet him someday?  _ **_Maybe, he’s kinda shy…_ ** _ That’s okay! Tell him I say hi!  _ **_Alright._ **

_ What are your parents like?  _ **_I live with just my dad, Sascha. He works as a waiter at a diner in town._ ** _ Oh cool! I live with my moms! And your dad lets you call him by his first name?!  _ **_Yeah, he’s pretty cool like that._ **

 

“Patton! Sweetie, dinner time!” his mom called from down the stairs. 

 

“Coming!” Patton yelled back, quickly scribbling a  _ Dinner, gotta go  _ on his wrist before jumping up and dashing down the stairs, eager to tell his parents all about Virgil. 

 

His mom looked up when he dashed in, her short light brown hair clipped back haphazardly from her face. “Hey, Patton! What were you doing all afternoon?” 

 

“Talking to my soulmate! His name’s Virgil, he’s 10 just like me, his dad’s name is Sascha, he likes cats and dogs too, he draws and writes, he’s from Wisconsin!” Patton babbled, his eyes shining with happiness. Cory giggled and ruffled his hair, beaming. 

 

“I’m glad you like him, kiddo! You’ll have to sit down and have us meet him sometime, okay?” Patton nodded, and his other mom took the opportunity to sweep into the kitchen, her long red hair tied back from her face in an intricately messy ponytail. 

 

“What’s this I hear about Patton’s soulmate?” she sang, a smile crinkling the corners of her eyes. Patton excitedly told her everything he knew about Virgil, and she laughed at the end of it, ruffling his hair. “Well, we’ll just have to go to Wisconsin sometime then, yeah?” Patton nodded and sat down to dinner, almost too excited to remember to shove food into his mouth. He’d met his soulmate, and he loved him already, and this was going to be the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

 

11-year-old Virgil looked up as Sascha ran around the house, muttering to himself with eyes blown wide in panic. Virgil just finished up his poptart and jumped down from the stool at the counter. 

 

“Mika and Logan should be here, Dad, but do you need anything before I go?” Virgil asked calmly. Normally he too would be freaking out, but Sascha needed him to be calm. 

 

“Hm? Oh, no, I just lost the schedule and I need to find it, but you can go,” Sascha babbled, pausing to spin around and drop a kiss on Virgil’s forehead. “I’m working late tonight, do you want Mika to drop you at the diner or at home?” 

 

“Diner. I’ll be fine, Dad. Love you too, have a good day,” Virgil replied before grabbing his backpack and heading towards the front door, leaving Sascha to run around panicking. Virgil would help, but… he didn’t want to keep Mika and Logan waiting, and he didn’t want to be late… and Sascha had been doing better lately. Virgil sighed as he closed the front door and headed outside to find Mika’s black minivan idling along the road their apartment complex was on. Virgil quickly scrambled into the backseat next to Logan, and Mika shot him a small, tense smile. 

 

“How are you, Virgil?” they asked, pulling out into traffic after checking multiple times that it was safe. 

 

“Good. Sascha’s stressed, I’m going to the diner tonight, but otherwise we’re fine.” Mika’s eyebrows furrowed in concern but they said nothing, falling instead into a heavy silence. 

 

“Virgil, did you finish the homework from last night for history?” Logan asked in an attempt to lighten up the atmosphere. Virgil nodded, and Logan nodded, and then they returned to silence, broken only by Mika cursing out the drivers who kept rudely cutting them off. Virgil still felt guilty about that. Logan had asked to be transferred to Virgil’s middle school so Virgil wouldn’t be alone, even though he could be going to a much better middle school that wasn’t full of hooligans. The silence finally started to get to Virgil, and he yanked his favourite purple pen out of his backpack and began to write to Patton. 

 

**_Hey how’s school going?_ ** It only took a couple seconds for Patton to write back.  _ Great! Oh! I have something to tell you later!  _ Virgil’s heart climbed into his throat at that. What was going on? Before he could spiral down into a panic attack, however, Mika tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“V, we’re here,” they murmured softly. Virgil nodded, quickly scribbled a  **_Cool, talk to you later_ ** to Patton, and jumped out of the black minivan to follow Logan into the hell that was middle school. 

 

The day seemed to pass at once both instantaneously and at a snail’s crawl, but before Virgil knew it, Logan was dragging him out the door to Mika’s car and mentioning that he had something to talk to Virgil about as well and was just going to spend the night with him after hanging out at the diner until Sascha’s shift ended. Virgil’s heart once again climbed up into his throat. First Patton, now Logan? Was everyone giving him bad news today? 

 

“Virgil, it’s nothing bad, alright? Please breathe with me,” Logan’s voice broke though his thoughts, his large blue eyes boring into Virgil’s. Virgil nodded and tried to focus on his breathing while Logan lead them through the throng of children to Mika’s minivan. The two boys climbed into the backseat, and Logan slid the door shut before crouching down in front of Virgil. “Okay, Virge, can you follow my breathing please?” 

 

“What happened?” Mika asked, turning around, their hazel eyes blown wide in panic. Logan turned around and snapped out “Please just shut up and drive, Dad, Virgil needs Sascha.” Virgil whimpered, and Logan spun back around to ramble apologies and shush him while Mika silently put the car in gear and drove away, leaving the two boys in the backseat to try and calm down. 

 

It seemed to take forever, but eventually, Mika pulled into the parking lot of the diner where Sascha worked and murmured “Wait here, boys,” before going inside. Virgil struggled to keep his breathing calm; he could tell that Logan was beginning to panic at how long it was taking to calm him down. 

 

“Could… could you grab my purple pen?” Virgil whispered. Patton. Patton would help. Logan nodded and handed over the purple pen, and Virgil frantically began to scribble for help on his arm. 

 

**_Patton I’m panicking help_ **

 

The response was almost instantaneous.  _ Virgil, can you breathe?  _

 

**_Yeah._ ** _ Good, good. What’s the problem?  _ **_You and Logan both need to tell me bad news today and just… I don’t know…_ ** _ Mine wasn’t bad news, Virgil.  _ **_It wasn’t?_ ** _ No! I’m letting you know that we adopted the foster kid I told you about! Roman? He’s officially my brother now! And he’s going to try to write to his soulmate today!  _ **_That’s… wow, that’s great Patton. Sorry for freaking you out…_ ** _ Don’t apologize, Virge.  _

 

“Virgil? Is that… your soulmate?” Logan asked. Virgil glanced up at his oldest friend and smiled shakily. 

 

“Yeah. That’s Patton. He’s great. Thank you for trying to help me calm down, Logan. What did you need to talk about?” 

 

Logan simply shook his head. “It can wait, Virgil. Would you like to head inside and find your father?” Virgil nodded, and together the two boys exited the van to enter the warm diner, one feeling lighter and one burdened even more with the weight of secrets.

* * *

 

12-year-old Patton sat on the couch and comforted Roman, who was finally crying over the thing that had been bugging him for nearly a year. 

 

“My soulmate obviously hates me, Patton. They haven’t written back and I know they’re not dead because pen marks show up sometimes and I  _ know  _ I didn’t put them there, so they must hate me!” Patton sighed and ran their hand through Roman’s thick red hair. 

 

“I’m sure they don’t hate you, Roman. Maybe they’re just shy? You can come on… a little strong sometimes. Not that that’s a bad thing! Just… not everyone can handle your excitement right off the bat.” Roman sniffed and let out a watery smile. 

 

“Yeah… that’s probably it… how are things with Virgil?” Roman asked, putting on a fake smile that hurt Patton so much. They just wanted Roman to be okay… 

 

“Virgil and I are great! We’re planning when to meet up,” Patton chirped, also putting on a fake smile. Roman smiled and slung an arm around their shoulder, smiling. 

 

“Wonderful, Patton! You deserve your Prince Charming.” Patton giggled a little at their friend’s ridiculous antics as they recalled how far they and Virgil had come in two years. 

 

Both Patton’s mom and Patton’s father loved Virgil and practically considered him their third son. Virgil, for his part, loved both of Patton’s parents and couldn’t wait to meet them. 

 

“I’m sure your soulmate will write back soon, Roman. You’ll get your own happy ending,” Patton whispered before perking back up. “Now, you want me to make hot cocoa and popcorn and we can marathon some Disney movies?” Roman perked up as well, and Patton set about trying to make their brother feel better. They really wanted to write to Roman’s soulmate and ask what the heckity heck they were thinking, ignoring Roman like that, but they didn’t. It wasn’t their business. The best they could do was help Roman through this by making him smile, and gosh darn it, they’d do that to the best of their ability right now and every day until everything was okay again.

* * *

 

13-year-old Virgil sat comforting a crying Logan as he read the messages their soulmate had just written to them. Rage filled his gut as he read the message from the person who was supposed to love Logan and be perfect for them. 

 

_ Listen. I’ve lost hope in you responding. Obviously you don’t want me. So… this is your last chance. Either respond to me now, or I’m going to figure out how to sever the soulbond. This isn’t some game, asshole. This is someone’s feelings. And you’ve been toying with them for far too long.  _

 

“I just… I don’t know if I can. He’s so bright and boisterous and perfect and… and I’m just going to disappoint him,” Logan sobbed, curling into Virgil’s arms. Virgil grit his teeth and grabbed Logan’s favourite pen, a lovely midnight blue with silver sparkles mixed in, and roughly grabbed his friend’s arm. “What… what are you doing?” Logan asked. Virgil uncapped the pen and began to write. 

 

“Helping you,” he answered, showing Logan what he was writing. 

 

**_Alright, listen. I’ll write when I’m ready. Please stop pushing, it’s getting on my nerves._ ** Logan nodded, and Virgil recapped their pen, realizing with a start that he’d just chosen Logan’s pen for the rest of their life. Logan grinned shakily and whispered “Thank you Virgil.” Virgil nodded and handed Logan the pen as their soulmate began to write back in swirling red-gold script. 

 

_ Finally! I was wondering when you would say something! I’m Roman, what’s your name? _ Virgil grit his teeth. The asshole didn’t even care. Logan uncapped the pen and furiously wrote in their perfect script:  **_My name is Logan, and that is all you are getting until I decide to trust you._ ** With that, Logan rolled their sweater sleeve down and stood up, wiping tears out of their eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry, Lo,” Virgil whispered, taking his best friend’s hand into his own. Logan sniffed. 

 

“It’s perfectly alright, Virgil. We are probably not going to work out. I… I still need to come out to you, I realized…” 

 

“Hey, Lo, don’t pressure yourself,” Virgil cut in, seeing his best friend shaking. Logan shook their head.

 

“No, no, Virgil, I am going to tell you now.” They took a deep breath. “I… am asexual and quite possibly aromantic.” Virgil let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“That’s fine, Logan. Thank you for telling me,” Virgil mumbled, pulling his nerd into a tight hug. Logan giggled a little and pushed Virgil off after a few seconds. 

 

“Thank you, Virgil. I feel… much better now,” Logan said after a few moments of silence. Virgil nodded and slung his arm around Logan’s sweater-clad shoulders. 

 

“No prob, nerd. Now, I’m hungry. Wanna go bug Sascha for food?” Logan smirked and simply answered “Always.”

* * *

 

14-year-old Patton gripped the straps of her backpack tightly as she stared up at her new high school. Her two mothers had just had to move for jobs, and so she and Roman were enrolled at this new high school. The good news was that it was in the same state as Virgil! And the same city! The bad news was that she didn’t know where in the city Virgil lived. But hey! She had Roman at least, so that was good! 

 

Someone crashed into her and she stumbled backwards, right into Roman’s arms. “Oh my stars I’m so sorry are you alright?!” the person yelped, and suddenly Patton was being dusted off by a stranger in all black and purple, their violet eyes blown wide in fear. Another new person hovered at their shoulder, dressed like a stereotypical dorky college student, holding Patton’s bag. 

 

“I-I’m okay, thank you for asking,” Patton answered before she paused. The writing on the dark stranger’s arm… that was her light blue pen. 

 

“...  _ Virgil _ ?!” she shrieked. The dark stranger blinked and took a closer look at her arm, noticing the swirling purple pen decorating it. 

 

“...  _ Patton?! _ ” he yelped, staring into her brown eyes in shock. Patton nodded, and Virgil grinned shakily before launching himself forward to hug Patton tightly. Patton quickly hugged back, and soon, both found themselves on the floor crying. Roman and the bespectacled stranger just stood there awkwardly, glaring at anyone who dared to stare at the scene in front of them. 

 

“I’m… I can’t believe you’re here,” Virgil whispered. Patton giggled and planted a kiss on Virgil’s forehead. 

 

“I can’t believe it either, sweetheart,” she whispered. Virgil snorted and gently placed his hands on Patton’s cheeks. 

 

“Kiss me like a normal person, dork,” he whispered before leaning forward and fitting his lips against Patton’s. Patton squeaked but kissed back, joy flooding her system. Here she was, in the arms of her soulmate, with the most amazing man she’d ever met, with everything write in the world. She couldn’t ask for more. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... Yeah, ya'll know the drill, tell me what you thought! Hope you all liked it, thank you for reading! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
